Episode 107
'Inuyasha Shows His Tears For The First Time ' is the one hundred seventh episode of the InuYasha anime. Synopsis # Inuyasha moves his friends' bodies away from the burning building, though they appears as though they have already died. # As Inuyasha continues to curse himself for allowing Kagome and the others to die, Kagome comes to, and Inuyasha is shocked to see her alive; it turns out that Myōga had sucked out the poison from each of their bodies, saving their lives. # Once Kagome gets up, Inuyasha quickly turns away from her; the group is shocked to see that Inuyasha is showing his tears, for the first time. # Kikyo meets a doctor named Suikotsu, who looks after orphans. She discovers his fear of blood runs so deep, he hallucinates, seeing it on his hands. # Kōga shows up and angrily berates Inuyasha for allowing Kagome's life to be in danger; but Inuyasha retorts that he will never allow such a thing to happen to Kagome ever again. Summary As Miroku, Sango and Kagome lie seemingly dead, Inuyasha rages and mourns over their bodies, in anger for himself and grief. He feels he should have killed his opponents faster, escaped them, or otherwise be there with Kagome as she was hurt. He chides Shippō telling him that it was not his fault that their comrades died. He and Shippō, under advice from Myōga, take Kagome's, Sango's and Miroku's bodies to an open area. Kohaku, upon learning of Sango's death, sheds some tears, without knowing why. Shippō continues crying over Kagome, Sango and Miroku's bodies and Myōga asks if he was positive they had swallowed the antidote Kagome had and Shippō states he was sure of it but that it had no effect as a thoughtful Myōgo thinks. He then asks if he knew where Inuyasha went; Shippō shakes his head. Myōga then says he hopes Inuyasha "wasn't doing anything rash." Meanwhile, Inuyasha brutally cuts down several trees venting his anger and grief and curses to the thin air, threatening the Band of Seven to come out and fight him. He then sees Sesshōmaru, who teases him and mocks his helplessness, saying that it is a shame that Tessaiga, given to him to protect his friends, was so useless in his hands. Inuyasha darkly replies that maybe he should kill Sesshōmaru, take the Tenseiga and revive his friends with it instead; Sesshōmaru mockingly replies that he would never be able to use the Tenseiga. When Inuyasha turns and attacks, Sesshōmaru is no longer there, and Inuyasha is doubtful that was ever there in the first place and is left wondering if he is now "seeing things" or if it was only his conscience's voice speaking to him. Sesshōmaru is then seen rejoining Rin and Jaken with his dragon, A-Un, and telling them that he has located Kohaku. Inuyasha rejoins the bodies of his friends and tells a still tearful Shippō, "Please don't cry anymore. Men never show their tears...no matter what." Shippō then tells him through a sniffle that he'll "try." Inuyasha then picks up and holds Kagome to his chest and silently begs her to forgive him and that if he hadn't "failed" her she would still be alive. She then moves slightly and whispers, "Inuyasha...I can't...I can't breathe." He pulls back shocked at hearing her voice and looks at her to see she is now alive. She then states she was dizzy and Inuyasha stutters stunned at her sudden survival of the poison, "But you were...But you were..." Myōga then reveals he had sucked out a lot of blood along with the poison before it was too late (and the poison had completely gone through their bodies). Miroku and Sango soon wake up after this. Kagome then apologizes to Inuyasha for making him worry and he demands she not do so and sets her down and moves away to cry in relief; much to the surprise and shock of Shippō and Myōga (the latter who had been with him for years and never once saw him come anywhere close to crying). When Shippō reminds Inuyasha that he said earlier that "men never show their tears" Inuyasha punches him and yells at him to shut up, but his voice is clearly hoarse from weeping. Meanwhile, Kikyō meets Suikotsu, a local healer who cares for orphans. He has a shard of the Sacred Jewel in his neck, the purity of which troubles Kikyō. After having barely saved their lives, Myōga instructs Sango, Miroku and Kagome to drink his "special potion" stored in their bamboo drinking containers and plastic water bottles to help make their bodies recover faster. They drink it, and though it tastes bad they grin and bear it. They are then horrified to learn that Myōga has been sucking out the poisons from poisonous plants and mushrooms, along with the blood of a specific venomous snake, letting them mix inside him as his body turns the poison into an anti-toxin, and then regurgitating the snake blood into their drinking containers. Kōga shows up relieved to see Kagome is alive (after having a battle with a member of the Band of Seven who told him she was dead), unintentionally standing on Inuyasha's back. When Inuyasha does his usual warning for him to stay away from Kagome, Kōga then spits out how Inuyasha was "despicable" and goes on to say how Kagome's "hands feel colder than they usually do and her beautiful cheeks that are usually so rosy are now pale like a fish's belly." He then states he can tell he (Inuyasha) had put Kagome's life in terrible danger and nearly got her killed and then yells that he would never let something like that happen to her. Both Shippō and Myōga are outraged and feel Inuyasha should give him a pounding. However, Inuyasha admits Kōga was right (surprising everyone there including Kōga himself) before solemnly vowing that he "won't ever let anything like that happen to Kagome again." Before adding, "So you can just get lost!" as a touched Kagome watches. Meanwhile, Kikyo witnesses Suikotsu try to tend to a patient who fell on a sickle and badly cut his leg, but the doctor was really uncomfortable with the sight of blood. When he hesitates to work, Kikyo volunteers to take over. Later, Suikotsu states his uneasiness with blood and that he's a traveling doctor. Until he ended up in the cold north, where war hasn't reached them. Then he starts to hallucinate, seeing blood on his hands. Watching the doctor wash his hands Chiyo, one of the orphans, explains to Kikyo that he does this sometimes, washing up to an hour or more when it's bad. Characters in Order of Appearance *Inuyasha *Shippō *Miroku *Sango *Kagome *Myōga *Kirara *Kōga *Ginta *Hakkaku *Kohaku *Jinenji *Renkotsu *Jakotsu *Ginkotsu *Sesshōmaru *A-Un *Rin *Jaken *Suikotsu }} Notes *In the opening scene where Kikyo agrees to purify the grave of the Band of Seven, the children's song is introduced that will become the theme through the majoraty of the Mt. Hakurei arc. *Instead of running away and saving himself, Myōga stays with Shippō, Inuyasha and the others in the shrine even as it is burning down. So he's not a coward all the way through. *When Kōga is worried about Kagome, he tries to calm himself down by assuring himself that she is safe as long as she's with Inuyasha. This indicates that he does acknowledge Inuyasha's strength and skill. *It's left ambiguous as to whether or not it really is Sesshōmaru that appears to Inuyasha. While the things he says are things that Sesshōmaru would say, it's unlikely he would seek Inuyasha out just to rub his nose in his failure. But then again, he could have just happened by and taken advantage of the opportunity to point out how undeserving Inuyasha is of the Tessaiga. *It is possible that it's actually Inuyasha's voice of conscience taking the image of Sesshōmaru as his personal symbol of sensibleness, since Sesshōmaru is, in fact, the only figure Inuyasha has ever looked up to, as he had never met his father. *It's ironic that when his friends finally think Kōga does deserve a thrashing, Inuyasha does the mature thing and takes responsibility for his shortcomings. Category:Episodes